


Manip: light of my life, guide me to back to you

by Kayryn



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip, also dragon time again, this took longer than it should have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. I wanted to do another Hecate piece, with a HicSqueak twist. Fantasy, dragons, castles and locked up princesses, what more can you ask for?
Relationships: Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	Manip: light of my life, guide me to back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
